Soirée Arosée
by Naoko16
Summary: Jack a encore fait la fête ce soir. Sans doute beaucoup trop pour ce pauvre William en tout cas !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Le capitaine avait une fois de plus abusé de l'alcool et des jolies femmes, ou du moins avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois, sous le regard amusé de Will. Celui-ci ne trouvait par contre rien de drôle à devoir porter l'ivrogne endormis jusqu'à sa chambre à l'auberge. Il fallait avouer que le capitaine n'était pas aussi léger qu'il en avait l'air et grimper des escaliers avec un homme à moitié mort n'avait rien de simple.

Les deux pirates arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Jack. Will parvint à tourner la poignée, sans prendre le risque de faire tomber Jack. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où le plus jeune déposa son capitaine sur le lit, s'y laissant tomber à son tour pour se reposer un peu de cette dure épreuve que venait de lui infliger cette soirée. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pensant à Elizabeth, elle n'était pas avec eux à cause d'une affaire à régler soit disant. Elle était surtout dans les bras du commodore et Will le savait, pourtant il continuait à jouer les aveugles.

Toutes ses pensées se précipitaient dans son esprit, quand une main baladeuse vint le sortir de ses doutes. Jack était réveillé, et se trouvait au dessus de lui, Will fixa un instant cette main qu'il avait posé sur lui et qui descendait au fur et à mesure vers son bas ventre.

"-Ne bouge pas ma belle…"

Will écarquilla les yeux puis se mit à rire, ses cheveux étaient détachés mais de là à le confondre avec une femme ! Jack en tenait une sacrée couche ! Il s'apprêtait à repousser le capitaine, comme il le faisait souvent, quand celui-ci vint emprisonner ses lèvres, le plus jeune eu d'abord un mouvement de recul, posant les paumes de ses mains contre le torse de Jack, essayant tant bien que mal de le forcer à se relever. Toute force disparues cependant, quand la main du capitaine arriva enfin à destination. Will poussa un gémissement de surprise, étouffé par les lèvres de Jack, tandis que celui-ci prenait ça pour une invitation.

Les caresses du capitaine se faisait de plus en plus poussaient et Will commençait à perdre pied, se laissant totalement faire, donnant au capitaine tout ce dont il voulait. Celui-ci avait enlevé leur deux hauts, se retrouvant torses nues l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut à ce moment là que le capitaine Jack Sparrow sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose.

"-Ne prend pas ça comme un compliment, mais tu n'as pas de poitrine, c'est embêtant pour une femme."

Il recommença alors ses gestes, sa langue s'amusant avec l'un des bouts de chairs roses de Will. Le capitaine avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse de la part de celui-ci pour s'emparait de ses poignets, lui empêchant tous gestes. La respiration du jeune matelot se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, ce fut dans un gémissement et d'une voie rauque qu'il parvint à répondre à son capitaine.

"-Je… ne suis pas une… femme !"

Le capitaine stoppa alors tout mouvement, fixant le visage de Will pendant un moment, tandis que celui-ci arrivait enfin à calmer ses émotions. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passées de temps à autre son souffle encore irrégulier. Jack lâcha les poignets de Will et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

"-Will ! Je suis désolé, on peut dire que je t'ai pris pour une autre."

Le capitaine qui avait pour habitude de gesticuler dans tous les sens quand il s'adressait à quelqu'un ne changea pas cette règle, et l'endroit où il s'était assis était plutôt sensible. Will poussa à nouveau un gémissement en sentant le bassin de l'aîné ondulait contre son excitation. Il se cambra un peu plus, sa tête rejeté en arrière avec un Jack qui continuait, sans se rendre vraiment compte de la situation, ses excuses.

"-Jack vire toi de là !"

Le capitaine arrêta alors son magnifique discours sur l'amitié, se relevant légèrement d'un geste malencontreux qui aida encore moins le pauvre Will qui gémit à nouveau sous le regard amusé de Jack.

"-Oh mais que tu peux être sensible !!"

Will qui croyait enfin être sortis ou presque de cette affaire, se trompa totalement. Jack, qui semblait trouver ça très marrant s'était allongé de nouveau sur lui mordillant son cou, tandis que sa main s'était glissée dans le pantalon du plus jeune et venait de prendre possession de son membre, commençant de lent vas et viens. Will était vraiment à bout de force, il rouvrit les yeux implorant du regard son capitaine qui souriait en voyant son visage. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, son bassin suivant le rythme que lui imposait Jack. Même s'il n'avait pas bu énormément, Will savait qu'avec l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, c'était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il se mordis la lèvre inférieure, tentant d'étouffer un râle de plaisir, alors qu'il se libérait dans la main de Jack. Celui-ci porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les léchant avec plaisir, sous les yeux encore enflammés de Will.

"-J'adore te voir dans cet état, William Turner…"


	2. Chapter 2

La tempête faisait rage dehors. La pluie venait s'écraser sur le toit de l'auberge. Will était assis sur une chaise, à une table dans la grande salle à manger, vide à cette heure matinale. Le jeune homme s'était endormis dans la chambre de son capitaine. Une nuit calme puisque Jack s'était assoupis juste après son petit jeu. A son réveil, Will l'avait laissé dormir et était venus réfléchir au calme ici. Enfin...

**« -Je vais tuer ce sale pirate ! Cet ivrogne ! Ce demeuré ! Je le déteste ! »**

Et autre insultes plus ou moins méchantes. Une façade pour cacher la vérité : William avait flirté et même plus, avec lui et surtout, il avait été plus que consentant ! Il posa son front contre le bois de la table, arrêtant de pousser des jurons. Le jeune homme respirait profondément pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Après tout, où y avait-il un problème ? Elisabeth le trompait bien avec un homme. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se laisser aller lui aussi ? Dans les bras d'un homme... Avec Jack... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Et pourtant il en avait envie... C'était ça le problème, il voulait Jack.

L'escalier se mit à craquer, stoppant ainsi les pensées de Will, quelqu'un descendait. Le jeune matelot releva la tête et regarda en direction des marches. Un bruit sourd de chute retentit, faisant sursauter Will qui se précipita au côté de l'homme. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais il pouvait encore reconnaître une silhouette d'homme. Celui-ci se remit debout en grognant.

**« -Ça va, monsieur ? , demanda le plus jeune.**

**-Monsieur ? Depuis quand m'appelles-tu comme ça matelot ?!**

**-Jack ! C'est toi ? Espèce de ...**

**-He ! Sois polis je viens de me réveiller ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait si noir ici ? Tu aurais pu allumer des bougies ! »**

Jack bouscula Will et se dirigea vers le bar, allumant à son passage deux bougies, une se trouvant sur le comptoir et l'autre pour s'éclairer. Will reprit sa place, passant ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Le capitaine prit une bouteille couverte de poussière, contenant un liquide rose à l'allure étrange, il enleva le bouchon et avala une grosse gorgée sous les yeux curieux de Will.

**« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**-Une très bonne potion contre la gueule de bois et la chute des cheveux, ainsi que l'impuissance et surtout en grosse dose, un très bon effet sur le corps !**

**-Tu te moques de moi là, c'est ça ?**

**-Non pas du tout, en cas de panne avec Elisabeth tu pourra l'utiliser ! »**

Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard mauvais tandis que Jack venait s'installer en face de lui, toujours la bouteille en main. Il posa son menton sur le goulot, fixant le brun, qui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

**« -Je suis désolé pour cette nuit..., Jack s'était décidé à prendre la parole. Tu ferai mieux d'oublier ce qui c'est passé.**

**-Je..., commença Will, Ouais tu as peut être raison... »**

Jack tandis la bouteille au plus jeune, qui comme par réflexe ou bouée de secours, avala facilement la moitié de la bouteille. Il la redonna à Jack qui la fixa un instant, semblant réfléchir, avant de la finir totalement. Un silence pesant prit place. William ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait chaud, sa vue était devenue trouble, il avait aussi ce désir puissant, celui d'embrasser Jack de le toucher, de le caresser... Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de boire ça ?! Il avait oublier le dernier effet de cette potion ! Mais quel idiot et Jack qui avait bu autant que lui... Il leva la tête vers son capitaine, et bien sûr il était dans le même état. Les joues rougies, le souffle saccadés, son corps moite...

**« -Je crois que j'ai oublié de préciser l'effet, parvint-il à dire.**

**-Et c'est ? , demanda Will qui se penchait vers lui.**

**-Une sorte d'aphrodisiaque très puiss... »**

Will ne laissa pas à Jack le temps de finir sa phrase, ses lèvres venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Jack passa une main derrière sa nuque, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. Le plus jeune se retrouvait allongé sur la table. Tout les deux étaient déjà bien excités, et le gémissement roque que Will laissa échapper ne fit qu'allumer Jack un peu plus. En une fraction de seconde, le brun se retrouva allongé sur le dos, nu, le dreader au dessus de lui, nu aussi, embrassant chaque parcelle de son cou, remontant légèrement pour jouer avec le lobe de son oreille.

**« -Il faudrait vraiment mettre un bijou à cet endroit...**

**-Pour l'instant, enfonce moi ton bijou !**

**-Will, cette potion ne te réussis pas ! Je suis choqué d'un tel vocabulaire de ta part ! »**

Le concerné donna un coup de rein violent, montrant son mécontentement tandis que Jack affichait un sourire sadique. Il passa ses mains sur les deux tétons déjà durcit de William, provoquant un violent frisson chez lui. Le jeune matelot avait bu plus que lui, et de toute évidence l'aphrodisiaque faisait bien son effet. Jack continua de faire glisser une de ses mains vers l'entre jambes de Will qui ne tarda pas à être elle aussi malmenée.

William était en train de perdre la tête, chaque caresse de Jack sur lui était décuplé à cause de cette satanée potion, et ça il n'avait pas mis énormément de temps à le comprendre. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et sa pensée avait du mal à suivre, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, ne faire qu'un avec Jack. Son bassin bougeait au rythme que lui imposait Jack, celui-ci lui caressait la joue amoureusement. Amoureusement ? Non Jack ne l'aimait pas ! Et encore une fois il se servait de lui ! Alors pourquoi Will était en train d'embrasser sa paume ? Non, il ne pouvait pas lécher ses doigts !

**« -Jack, je t'en supplie...**

**-Patiente encore un peu, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal. »**

William ne comprenait plus, Jack se préoccupait de lui. Mais pourquoi ? Le brun n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre question que le capitaine venait d'insérer un doigt en lui. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Jack débutait des mouvements d'aller et retour, alors que le brun ondulait sous lui, un deuxième doigt ne tarda pas, Will gémit de plus belle, mais cette fois ci c'était un mélange de douleur et de désir. Jack avait une érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Il embrassa Will pour attirer son attention, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le regard emplis de désir.

**« -William je...**

**-Vas y Jack, j'ai envie de sentir autre chose que tes doigts en moi... »**

Le plus vieux, afficha un petit sourire et positionna son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de Will. Il s'enfonça doucement en lui, regardant son visage, prêt à arrêter à la moindre apparition d'une grimace de douleur. Au contraire, Will qui souffrait un peu, donna un coup de bassin, pour avoir le membre entier de Jack en lui. Les deux hommes gémirent à cet instant. Le capitaine commença de lent vas et vient qui ne tardèrent pas à être plus rapide. Will n'en pouvait plus, la main de Jack sur son sexe, et ses aller et venus à l'intérieur de lui. C'en était trop.

**« -Aaah Jack !!! »**

Le sperme du plus jeune vint se répandre entre leur deux corps en sueurs. Alors que Jack, se déversa à l'intérieur de Will. Il se laissa tomber contre son torse épuisé, tandis que William passait son bras derrière le dos du capitaine.

**« -Je suis désolé Will...**

**-Hein ? Non attends tu ne vas pas me dire d'oublier ça !**

**-Je n'ai aucune excuse cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas ivre... Je préfère les hommes, pardonne moi de casser cette image que tu t'es faites de moi, dit-il en plaisantant.**

**-Crétin ! Au fait, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire boire pour profiter de moi ! **

**-C'est tellement amusant de te voir si impatient.**

**-... **

**-Will, tu dors ?**

**-Non, j'ai un poids sur le torse, comment veux tu que je dorme !**

**-C'est pas plutôt sur la conscience ?**

**-... Je n'aime plus Elisabeth, elle non plus ne m'aime plus, je viens de me faire prendre par mon capitaine, celui-ci est en train de me faire un câlin, alors pourquoi aurais-je un poids sur la conscience ?**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Tu as raison, c'est stupide, je vais m'engager dans l'armée Espagnol et j'irai bouter les Romains hors de la Gaule ensuite je...**

**-Will ?**

**-Avec une gauloise, on aura 3 enfants adoptifs, qu'on aura trouvé dans un bled et...**

**-Will !**

**-Pardon...**

**-Tu bandes encore...**

**-Et toi tu es toujours en moi.**

**-Vu comme ça...**

**-Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?! »**

Tout deux se tournèrent vers une femme qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. Elle avait des cheveux longs, trempé, choqué et connus sous le nom d'Elisabeth, apparemment son voyage s'était écourté. Ce fut William à la surprise général qui prit la parole.

**« -Comme tu peux le voir, Jack est en train de s'occuper de certains de mes problèmes en profondeur, et vu la hauteur de mon problème, il risque d'y devoir s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois ! »**

La jeune femme tombait dans les pommes, tandis que Jack regarda Will en souriant.

**« -A ton avis, combien de temps avant qu'elle se réveille ?**

**-Assez pour que l'on puisse s'amuser encore un peu ! Je crois que la potion à encore certains effets sur moi... »**

FIN


End file.
